The purpose of this study is to determine the effect of the supper meal on fasting blood glucose levels and insulin secretion in non-insulin dependent diabetics. These parameters will be evaluated after 1) a day without supper, 2) a normal supper (14 Kcal/Kg of desirable body weight), and 3) a big supper (28 Kcal/Kg of desirable body weight).